The Violinist and the Soccer Player
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: Sora is a violinist and her dream is to join the Odaiba Band and she meets Tai Kamiya, a soccer player. She tells him one of her secrets but when she gets into a accident Tai need to tell the secret to keep her dream alive.
1. Default Chapter

Kaguya: Hi can't say much here but this story certainly fits its title  
Sakura: This is based on the movie Little Secrets.  
  
~*~ Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy: 15 years old Kari, Takeru: 12 years old  
  
~*~  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGG went the alarm clock "aaarrrggggghhhhh!" I went. I was NOT in a good mood. I got up and changed from my PJ's to my everyday clothing. I checked the alarm clock to see what time it was. 9:00 am. First day of summer. My day just got a whole lot better. Mom was baking something in the oven when I walked into the kitchen. Kari was eating pancakes. Dad? Probably at work? Most likely. "What are you baking Mom?" asked after saying good morning. "Apple pie for our new neighbors." Neighbors? Oh yah Mom had told me a week ago. Unable to resist the delicious smell of apple pie, I decided to go out for a walk.  
  
~Sora's POV~  
  
I yawned. 8:30 am. Great. If my parents hadn't gotten divorced then I wouldn't be stuck in a smelly moving van with all me and my Mom's stuff. I sighed. Moving to Odaiba might be exciting for my mom but not for me. I fell asleep for a little while until the van stopped and jerked me awake. I climbed out. My legs felt like jelly. Mom was waiting for me outside. She was smiling and I tried to smile back but in my head the word doom was going around my head. "Do you like it Sora?" said Mom. "It's.big" it was a lot bigger than our squishy apartment. "Why don't you take a walk? Your legs seem numb." "Okay Mom." I started to walk down the street until a soccer ball went flying over my head, hitting me smack in the forehead. "Ouch!" that hurt. "I'm really sorry," yelled some boy, he walked over. I found myself looking at a boy my age with a mop of brown hair and chocolate brown eye's. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry, are you our new neighbor?" I nodded, the pain almost gone. "Oh. well I'm really sorry. What's your name?" he asked. "Sora Takeneuchi" "My name is Tai Kamiya, I live over there. He pointed to the house right next to mine. "Do you play soccer?" Tai asked me. "Well actually, I play the violin." I smiled  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura: Like it? More to come! Stay tuned! 


	2. The Violinist On The Roof

Sakura: Okay a lot of people reviewed me about how I need to space out the paragraphs. Thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews.  
  
Kaguya: Hope U like our next chapter!  
  
The Violinist and the Soccer Player  
  
~*~ ~*~ Sora's POV ~*~  
  
"You're a violin player? Cool!" said Tai  
  
I blushed. "Thanks, most people think it's a boring hobby."  
  
"Well I think its great." said Tai.  
  
I could tell he was telling the truth "Well thanks, I gotta go help my mom unpack see ya!"  
  
I didn't really want to leave but I didn't want to leave my mom alone in the new house.  
  
I thought about Tai as I went upstairs. He was so nice! In my complex, every boy would ignore me.  
  
When I got into my room, my suitcase and my other stuff were upstairs. I quickly opened my suitcase and took out my violin. I sighed. When I held my violin only then did I feel complete.  
  
I looked out the window. It was such a pretty day!  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Yes Mom?"  
  
"Can you help me unpack our kitchen stuff?"  
  
"Okay! I'll be down in a sec!"  
  
It took me and my mom the rest of our day to finish unpacking.  
  
"Phew! Well Sora now you can do whatever you want now."  
  
"Thanks Mom" and I kissed her on the cheek and ran up to my bedroom.  
  
I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. It was so beautiful.  
  
I opened the window and crawled out. I sat on the window sill and reached for my violin.  
  
I opened the case and there was my precious violin.  
  
I put the case back inside my room and started playing.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"Mom! I'm going out for a walk!" and I walked out.  
  
That Sora girl, I could tell she was special. She wasn't one of those dim- witted cheerleaders who would giggle to anything you say.  
  
I heard music playing and I saw Sora sitting on the roof, playing her violin.  
  
"Hey Sora!" I yelled.  
  
She looked up. "Hi Tai! Wait a minute okay?" and she crawled into her room and a few seconds later she was outside.  
  
"Hi Tai what's up?"  
  
"You play the violin really well."  
  
"Thanks" she blushed. She looks so cute when she does that.  
  
"Why were you playing on the roof?"  
  
"I do that because I concentrate better that way." She said. "Sometimes I record what I play so I could listen to what mistakes I made or something.  
  
"When did you start playing the violin?"  
  
She paused for a minute. Did I offend her or something?  
  
"If you promise not to tell" Sora said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kaguya: Do you like it? Please Review! 


	3. Insane Music

Kaguya: Hi people can't say much here! Sorry if the chapter is lame. PLEASE REVIEW! ~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Tai's POV  
  
"I promise." I said.  
  
"Okay well when I lived the complex with my mom a lady lived above us. She was insane and she never came out of her apartment. One night I couldn't fall asleep. Then I heard the most beautiful music from upstairs. It sounded like a violin. I went out the door and sat next to her door and I listened to the music. I must have fell asleep because the next morning I woke up beside her door and I saw these people carrying her body out. They said she committed suicide. Her funeral was the next day and I was the only one there because she didn't know anyone. After the coffin was inside the earth and all the people left I was the only one in the graveyard. I didn't even know who she was! Then I saw on her tombstone that there was a violin etched on it. That night I heard that music above again. I went to her door and there was the violin, right where I sat when I listened to her play. That's the violin I am playing.  
  
"Wow" that's all I could say.  
  
"You swear you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I swear" and we hooked pinkies.  
  
"I really want to join the Odaiba Orchestra." She said. I could tell she meant it.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it." I said. I meant that.  
  
She smiled. Her smile was amazing.  
  
"Well I gotta go; my mom's probably calling me for dinner."  
  
"Okay see ya!" and she left.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
The next day I decided to go shopping for the perfect outfit for the audition.  
  
I was walking along in the mall when I collided into a pink-haired girl and a blond boy.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry" I said and I helped them pick up there stuff.  
  
"It's okay, my name is Mimi and this is my boyfriend Matt." Said Mimi  
  
We got to talking and when I said I was looking for an outfit for the audition she clapped her hands and said "Oh I'll help! I'm really good at shopping!" So she waved goodbye to her boyfriend and went with me shopping.  
  
After an hour we waved goodbye and I felt really good. I found the perfect outfit AND I had a new friend.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Sakura: Like it? Sorry it's a bit short I promise next time it will be longer  
  
Kaguya: Yah next chapter SOMEONE falls off a roof while playing an INSTRUMENT!  
  
Sakura: * sweatdrops * well anyhow sorry for the short chapter. We WILL make a longer chapter when we have to time so see ya!  
  
Kaguya: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. I know what I have to do

Kaguya: Hello! I am so sorry it took us this long to get this story up!  
  
Sakura: It's finally the weekend so enjoy!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
"Sora!!!!" I had woken up at 5:00 in the morning. I was so nervous! Today was the BIG DAY.  
  
"Coming mom! I just want to practice one more time." Yep, that's right. Today was the Odaiba Band Audition Day.  
  
I climbed onto the roof with my Violin. It was quite slippery because during the night it had rained.  
  
The next few seconds was a blur. One second I was on the roof and the next I was falling.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I was eating breakfast when I heard sirens in the distance.  
  
It kept coming closer and closer until it was right next to my house.  
  
"Hmmm maybe a cat got stuck in a tree?" so I walked out to see.  
  
To my surprise, and horror. I saw Sora being loaded onto a stretcher and Mrs. Takenouchi crying.  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi!" I yelled. "Huh?" she said through tears. I asked her what happened to Sora. Through tears I was able to hear that she fell off the roof. She said that she was going to the hospital.  
  
"Can I come with you?" I gasped.  
  
"S...sure." she sobbed.  
  
Sora's POV~*~~*~  
  
I woke up in total white. It was hard to see.  
  
I couldn't move my neck and I had such a bad headache.  
  
When my eyes cleared out and I looked at the clock, I wished I was blind.  
  
It was 9:00 am.  
  
I was going to miss the auditions.  
  
Tai's POV~*~~*~  
  
I saw Sora wake up.  
  
"Sora, are you okay?"  
  
What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. She sprained her wrist AND broke her foot.  
  
She glanced at the clock and immediately started crying.  
  
"What's the matter Sora?" I said.  
  
She tried to smile, "Well one, I'm hurt, two, my violin broke (I remember seeing her smashed violin on the ground.) And three, I'm going to miss the auditions!" and she started to cry again.  
  
Then I had an idea, "Sora, did you ever record yourself playing on tape?" I asked.  
  
She nodded "Yeah, I put them in a box beside my bed, why do you ask?"  
  
"I can't explain it now, I'll tell you later okay?" and I left.  
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Kaguya: Okay, like it?  
  
Sakura: YEAH! NO HOMEWORK TODAY! YESYESYESYESYESYES!  
  
Kaguya: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	5. Funny How Things Turn Out

Kaguya: This is the last chapter of The Violinist and the Soccer Player!  
  
Sakura: R and R plz!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"You're Sora Takenouchi?" Tai was standing onstage at the theater. He hoped his plan would work.  
  
Tai looked up. "Actually, no. I'm Tai Kamiya, her neighbor. She fell.she had an accident so I came instead."  
  
"Do you play the violin?" inquired the adjudicator.  
  
"N.no. I play soccer." Tai stuttered, hoping that didn't offend the adjudicator.  
  
"Then how will you help your friend?"  
  
Tai took out a tape and put it in the portable stereo he brought. "This is a tape of her playing."  
  
Tai secretly hoped that she did well when she was recording. It had taken him 15 minutes to run to Sora's house and another 11 minutes to run to the audition.  
  
Soon the most beautiful music came out of the stereo. Tai vaguely remembered this piece of music when Kari used to play the piano. It was called the Minuet or something. Tai distinctively thought he saw the adjudicator wipe a tear away.  
  
"Well, she plays wonderfully but I usually ask a question about how they were inspired to play the violin. But since she isn't here I don't see how she will be able to answer it."  
  
For a minute Tai thought his heart had stopped. He didn't. no wait, he DID! Tai's stomach clenched. He knew but he promised Sora he wouldn't tell! But Tai already knew what he had to do. Tai sighed and began.  
  
"Well it all began when she lived in this apartment building."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Sora's POV  
  
A few weeks later I came out of the hospital. I thought the world should end right there. Mimi came and visited me in the hospital. She said everything would be all right but I didn't see how it could be.  
  
Funny how things turn out.  
  
When I got home, my Mom bought me a brand-new violin. "You'll need it." She said. Then she told me to check the mail.  
  
They were all bills and stuff.  
  
Or so I thought  
  
Underneath it all was an envelope from The Royal Conservatory of Music! (A/N: I do not own the RCM!) The letter went like this;  
  
Miss Sora Takenouchi,  
  
We are pleased to say that you have been chosen to participate in the Odaiba Orchestra Band. According to the adjudicator, you play very, very well! It will be a pleasure having you in our orchestra.  
  
Mr. Edward Delaware  
Head Conductor of the Odaiba Orchestra  
  
I thought I would faint on the spot! Even if somehow they heard a tape of the playing or something the adjudicators always ask how they were inspired!? I've never told anyone.  
  
Out of the envelope fell another note, now from the Adjudicator;  
  
Miss Sora Takenouchi;  
  
You have a really good friend out there.  
  
Claudine Fairmont  
Head Adjudicator  
  
I looked and said, "Tai!"  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I was playing soccer at the soccer field when Sora came running.  
  
I thought she hated me forever.  
  
Funny how things turn out.  
  
I was about to say sorry when Sora kissed me. I never got those words out but, I didn't mind.  
  
When we finally broke apart I said, "Wow" Lame huh?  
  
She grinned and I didn't need to say anything more.  
  
Then Sora leaned her head on my shoulder and we just sat on the bleachers till the sun came down and the stars started twinkling in the sky.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Sakura: *sigh* the end of another story.  
  
Kaguya: Well, see yah soon!  
  
Sakura: Yes, I know my sisters ending is choppy and doesn't really flow  
  
Kaguya: Hey, just concentrate on your OWN stories okay Sakura? Yeah, sorry about the choppy ending ( I'll try to get better about that. Well l8ter days! 


End file.
